I want you Bad
by rosslynchlover1314
Summary: Jenna is Standing on stage while Ross Lynch sings to her she passes out and he catches her. What will he do with the Girl in his arms?
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N)Hey so this is my first fanfiction and I'm sorry if there are some mistakes . Please Review! Ross appears in Chapter 2. Have fun :)_**

 ** _Prologue_**

Hi I'm Jennifer Manner and I just graduated from school in Germany. I always wanted to live in L.A. since I was little. So even though I graduated in Germany I decided to go to college in L.A.

So there I was at the airport. My mom was crying like hell. "Flight 1077 is now boarding" "Mom, I got to go now I'll call you when I arrive at my apartment." I said to my mom I tried to comfort her so she would finally stop crying. I hugged my parents and got onto the plane.

I sat down next to a window and a girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes sat down next to me. "Hey I'm Caty, so why are you going to L.A.?" she asked me out of the blue. "Hello. Uhm… I'm Jenna. I'm actually moving to L.A." I answered a little confused. "Wow, awesome. I was just here in Germany to visit my cousin." "Oh… cool I guess."

I put in my earphones and started listening to my R5 playlist. I fell asleep and dreamed about my favorite guy on the whole world Ross Lynch. Suddenly someone shakes me roughly and I wake up. "Jenna we're here wake up. How could you sleep that long?" "Well, I guess I had a very nice dream and didn't want to wake up?" We finally landed in L.A.

I called a cab to get to my new apartment. The only furniture my apartment had was a little dining table with two seats on each side and a closet and a bed in the bedroom. It was just like 11am so I decided to buy a car first since I didn't own one yet.

I bought a black mustang and went grocery shopping afterwards. I was just looking at the huge collection of drinks when someone bumped into me and send me flying to the floor. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you. I was in a rush" said a familiar female voice. I looked up to her. "Wait your Jenna right?" "Yeah, Caty right?" "Great you remember. I'm sorry I bumped into you." She held out a hand to help me stand up.

"Do you know anyone in L.A.?" she asks me. "No." "Well then consider me your first friend in L.A." We exchanged phone numbers. The next few days Caty showed me around and told me all the important things I had to know.

We arranged a weekly sleepover at my house on Fridays. "Did you know there's a R5 concert next week Friday?" She asked me "I know and I really wanted to go, but I don't have a ticket."

"It's your lucky day then. I actually planned on dragging my brother to the concert but he doesn't want to go and I thought maybe you would like to come with me instead oh and the tickets are for the places right in front of the stage." "Yes! I love R5 especially Ross." "I know your bedroom is full with pictures of him." She rolled her eyes and we kept talking about the concert.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jenna's P.O.V._**

It was the day of the concert. Caty and I were in my room getting ready. My apartment was fully furnished by now. I decided to wear a bright yellow summer dress hoping Ross would notice it because his favorite color is yellow. I tried to keep my make-up plain I didn't want to overdo it.

We finally got to the concert hall. I was so excited. We practically ran inside. The concert hall was packed but we still made it to our places at the very front. Everyone was cheering for R5 "R5, R5, R5…" Then the lights went out and R5 took their places.

We were screaming every single time when Ross would start dancing a little and singing along to all of the songs. "Alright guys the next song is called 'I want you bad'" The crowd started screaming and went silent when the music began.

I kept staring at Ross and saw him wink at me. I blushed as Ross came closer to me and suddenly held out a hand to me. I stared at his hand in confusion but I took it and he pulled me on stage. "I want you I want you I want you bad" he sang while staring in my eyes and still holding my hand. I was freaking out. I can't believe it. Suddenly I started getting dizzy and just as he was about to sing the last line everything went black and I blacked out.

 ** _Ross's P.O.V._**

Just as I finished singing "Oh girl I want you bad" the beautiful girl with the long dark blonde hair and brown and green eyes suddenly lost her consciousness and I managed to catch her in time before she hit the floor. The audience gasped. I didn't know what to do with the girl in my arms so I swooped her up in my arms carrying her bridal style to my changing room and I set her on the couch there. I asked one of the staff to watch her and went back on stage.

We finished the show without any other problems but I couldn't stop worrying about that girl. I went backstage back to the girl. I told the staff he could leave now. The girl was still unconscious. I silently lifted her head and sat down on the couch resting her head on my lap. She honestly looked like sleeping beauty with her long dark eyelashes my gaze trailed down to her lips. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her but I ignored it.

She started squirming and I knew she was waking up. She sleepily opened her eyes and looked around to find out where she was. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock as she noticed me she jumped of the couch almost falling down again.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry. What happened?" She said treating me like a normal human that didn't happen very often mostly girls would just scream and ask me for a picture and autograph and that's it but she was different. "Well you blacked out when I sang to you" her cheeks turned a deep red and I couldn't help myself and chuckled. "I'm so so sorry I hope I didn't ruin the whole show for you. It's just that I'm a huge fan and freaked out. Plus it was the first concert I was at because every single time you guys played in Mannheim the only place where you performed that I could reach it was always a school day the day after and the concert didn't start until 8pm and I still had a drive of almost 2 hours so I couldn't go. I'm talking to much sorry. I'm just nervous. "

"You lived in Germany?" "Yeah I grew up there. And just moved here like 2 weeks ago." "Wow you sound like a Canadian who grew up with speaking English not like a German" I said very impressed. Her pronunciation was really good. "I get that a lot. But I'm a full-fledged German"

"What's your name?" "I'm Jennifer Manner but you can call me Jenna…" "Jenna that name fits you." She turned bright red all over again. "Well since you're new to L.A. how about we exchange numbers?" her mouth dropped open. "W-wh-what? Uhm… S-s-sure." I don't know why I gave her my number but there was something really special about her.

We exchanged our numbers. "I can trust you right? You won't give anyone my number." "Of course I would never do something like that. I'm actually surprised you gave me your number. Why did you?" "I want to get to know you" she blushed again this time even her ears went red.

She looked at her phone and her eyes widened in shock "Shoot it's already this late I have to get back home. " I walked her to the exit and waved good bye before she disappeared in the dark.


End file.
